Dream a Little Dream
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be. Dream a little dream of me...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. No sue!  
  
Summary: "....But in your dreams whatever they be. Dream a little dream of me..."  
  
Notes: Hm. Yeah. I'm a deeply disturbed person. Hugs to Elise for listening to me ramble about this.  
  
Spoilers: Through Last Week Fights, This Week Tights... R&R is bunk here, kids.  
  
Dream a Little Dream  
  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be.  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
His dreams all end exactly the same these days.  
  
She kills him.  
  
Rory.  
  
She kills him.  
  
Dead.  
  
Tonight, he's walking away from her at the Firelight Festival. He's just told her he loves her and she stands shocked.  
  
And then she pulls a gun from out of her coat, aims, cocks, and shoots him in the back.  
  
He falls on his knees, eyes wide.  
  
And he wakes up. Covered in sweat; struggling to breathe deeply; shaking like a leaf.  
  
Last night, it was Kyle's parents' bedroom.  
  
He'd lowered her onto the bed. He'd wanted to make love to her then; Lips touching gently; Hands roaming.  
  
It isn't what she'd wanted though.  
  
He knew, because she'd stabbed him with a knife. She'd gotten up and watched him bleed out on the comforter.  
  
Before that, it had been her dorm room.  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
He'd barely gotten another word in before she slammed him up against a wall, and wrapped her small hands around his throat, squeezing. Cutting off his lungs from the air that he desperately needed.  
  
It's always the same. Another night, another nightmare.  
  
He gets up and roams the tiny, sparse apartment. He's moved since his last visit to Stars Hollow, but he hasn't bothered to tell Luke that. It's small, but it's his own, and he has furniture and he's doing well.  
  
But he doesn't really sleep anymore.  
  
Because every night she kills him.  
  
He locks and bolts up his door. He shuts his windows. He turns off all of his lights and sometimes he even hides under his covers.  
  
Once, he tried staying up all night, but sleep is seductive, and he works so hard during the day that he is easily tempted, and falls under its spell.  
  
And there she is, night after night. Ready and waiting. He always hopes for a happy ending. He hopes she'll smile and just... take him, and be his. And they'll be together. If reality has to be cruel, then he hopes that his subconscious can be a little more forgiving.  
  
He's a fool. Naïve; so naïve, but every night he wishes for the best.  
  
And every night he dies.  
  
The next night is the worst yet, because this moment held the most turmoil for him in their relationship.  
  
Sookie and Jackson's wedding.  
  
She reaches for him and pulls him into the same passionate kiss, but instead of running when she pulls away from him, she takes a knife from behind her back and slits his throat.  
  
He wakes up with a scream this time.  
  
He drives all the way to Stars Hollow. No stopping. He's wide awake. He can't possibly sleep. He parks his car in front of her house, and stalks around back to her bedroom window. She's sitting up in bed, alone, reading. He backs away, but makes too much noise in doing so, and her eyes look up to meet his.  
  
Jess backs away and makes a mad dash for his car. Bad idea. Horrible idea. Not enough sleep. Stupid idea.  
  
Rory climbs out her window and chases after him, and he spooks and moves faster towards his car. She's gonna kill him again.  
  
"Jess! Wait!"  
  
He doesn't. He keeps moving. Gotta keep moving. It's been his policy for a long time.  
  
She reaches him just as he gets to his car, and holds tightly to his arm.  
  
"Wait. Please wait."  
  
He stands still and stiff. He's not sure if he's shaking or if she is. Maybe they both are.  
  
"I can't," he tells her. "I have to go."  
  
"Then why did you come here?"  
  
"I don't know." He shakes his head. "I can't do this again."  
  
"Jess-"  
  
He rips his arm from her grasp and tries to shove himself into the driver's seat, but she drags him back.  
  
He struggles, and she struggles harder. He's weak from fear and insomnia. She's had more sleep.  
  
"Rory, stop!"  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"No-"  
  
She fights him a moment longer before taking him roughly by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "JESS!"  
  
He stares at her, eyes wide, as if he's waiting for something.  
  
A gun.  
  
A knife.  
  
A noose.  
  
Her bare hands.  
  
She does the last thing he expects. She grips his shoulders tightly and pulls him into a kiss.  
  
When they part, she runs her fingers through his hair.  
  
And he's still alive.  
  
END


	2. I Dream of You

Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue! The song is written by one Terry Moore.

Summary: "I don't know why, but I do dream of you…" the companion to Dream a Little Dream…Rory's POV

A/N: If you didn't think I was disturbed from the first one, you will now.

Spoilers: Through Last Week Fights…RR is still bunk.

**I Dream of You**

_I don't know why  
But I do  
Dream of you  
Losing you  
I dream of you.  
I don't know why but I do  
Think of you.  
Though we're through  
I think of you._

He stands against the brick wall, his rich brown eye covered up by a plain, white cloth blindfold; his black t-shirt and camouflage pants dingy and ripped. A lit cigarette dangles loosely from his lips and his hands are bound together behind his back.

She holds a rifle in her hands, aimed at his heart.

"Any last requests?"

She sees the ghost of a tear slide down his cheek from underneath the blindfold. His face remains calm and stony.

"Tell me you love me."

She stares at him.

A wind blows his shaggy hair into his face.

He's going to die.

She'll kill him.

She knows it.

"Why?" she asks.

"I like beautiful lies," he tells her, his voice staying even.

"It wouldn't be a lie," she says softly. "I love you."

The cigarette drops from his mouth and he gives her a genuine smile. A tear touches his lips and he licks it away quickly with a nod. "Then end this."

"Why?"

"Because I killed you first." His voice breaks a little at this.

She looks down at her white uniform. There is a large, crimson stain on her stomach, and she touches a finger to it gingerly. It stings and she feels ill, but she is still standing; still holding the rifle, her knuckles white.

"Please, Rory?" he pleads.

She can't.

She just can't.

But she does anyways.

She pulls the trigger, and the shot rings out.

She watches him hit the wall and slide to the ground, and wakes up with a shout.

She breathes heavily as she looks around her darkened bedroom.

A dream; just a dream.

The first night she had this dream, she climbed the stairs and crawled into her mother's bed. The second night, she busied herself with laundry and food and music. She couldn't possibly sleep after that.

Tonight she stands in the bathroom, scrubbing her hands.

She is Lady Macbeth.

She looks in the mirror, and there he is, behind her. She can almost feel his cold breath.

His chest is covered in blood, and some of it drips from his messy, sweaty locks of dark hair.

He is the one in white now.

She looks down at her red t-shirt and feels like crying.

She looks back into the mirror, and he's still there; still staring. She turns to him, and he breaks before her eyes. He crumples to his knees hugging her legs. At first his hold was tight, but it slowly became weaker. She watches his eyes begin to close.

"Jess," she whispers.

She shoots up in bed and looks around her dark room.

That…was weird.

She wipes the sweat from her forehead and runs her hands through her hair. She looks around frantically, turning on a light and grabbing a book.

A movement outside her window caught her attention, and she was staring into the dark, tired eyes of Jess Mariano.

He backed away.

She flew out of her bed and to the window, climbing out of it. "Jess! Wait!"

He walks faster and faster toward his car.

She doesn't know how, but she catches up to him and latches onto his arm.

"Wait," she pleads. "Please, wait." She realizes how tight a grip she has on his arm and loosens it, not wanting to hurt him.

"I can't," he tells her, his voice cracking. "I have to go."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't know!" he cries. "I can't do this again."

"Jess-"

He rips his arm away from her and makes a desperate move for his car. She catches his arm again and pulls him back, just as desperate to make him stay.

He struggles with her, and she struggles back. She's tired, but she won't lose; not again. She refuses to.

"Rory, stop!"

"Jess-"

"No-"

She fights harder, and he's beginning to gain back a little strength, but she manages to grab his shoulder and shake him violently. "JESS!"

She looks into his eyes, as he seems to take a moment to calm down. She can't for the life of her tell what's going on in his mind.

She watches him as his thoughts race, and pulls him close, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They part and she runs her fingers through his hair.

She won't kill him.


End file.
